In order to cool parts sustaining extremely high temperatures, systems providing cooling flow to the part may be utilized. For example, in a gas turbine engine, various parts of the combustor are exposed to hot combustion gases. Coolant may be supplied to these parts, such as a combustor liner, in order to cool the part and prevent degradation in engine performance or damage to engine parts that may occur from prolonged exposure to such hot gases.
However, the coolant often impinges against the liners at an area directly under the coolant supply. This creates an unintended pressure drop in the coolant air flow. As a result, the coolant may not be able to effectively cool the other areas of the liner due to the loss of pressure or momentum to provide coolant flow to these other areas of the liner.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a diffuser that can reduce the pressure drop from the coolant supply to the impinged part and thus provide improved coolant flow to the parts experiencing sustained high temperatures.